


When In Wales, Tell The Truth

by StarsOnThursday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsOnThursday/pseuds/StarsOnThursday
Summary: After a night drinking with friends, Pansy wakes up next to Luna Lovegood, gets rained on, and learns the value of honesty.





	When In Wales, Tell The Truth

Luna Lovegood didn't have curtains in her bedroom, and Pansy didn't know why that surprised her.

The two of them had floo'd to Lovegood's flat from Draco's home the night before, after stilted conversation and longing looks and one too many drinks. Pansy hadn't paid attention to the state of Lovegood's curtains then. It hadn't occured to her that someone just wouldn't have curtains in their bedroom. Of all rooms.

But lying in Lovegood's bed at fuck knows what time, with the sun shining directly into her eyes, that lack of curtains was something Pansy was very aware of. She pulled the covers over her head with a groan. It wasn't the relief she was hoping it would be. The light still managed to filter through the blanket, but it wasn't as horrendously bright. Pansy vowed to stay under Lovegood's covers under the sun finally fucked off. Or at least until it was less likely to blind her.

Lovegood was still asleep next to her, her face hidden by the sheer volume of hair on her head. Pansy remembered how it'd felt between her fingers. She'd expected it to feel as kotted and messy as it looked, but it was soft instead.

"Good morning." Lovegood said, not asleep after all. Her usually dreamy voice sounded scratchy and her face was still hidden by her hair.

"Morning." Pansy said, turning away in case her breath was particularly sickening that morning. She didn't realise how thirsty she was until she'd started talking, it was like her mouth was filled with cotton.

"Would you like to borrow some clothes, or would you prefer to wear your own?" Lovegood asked, and Pansy's gaze swung back over to find her starting to sit up and pull the covers off herself. She was still naked.

"Wear your clothes?" Pansy asked, rasing an eyebrow. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"So that you're not wearing your dirty ones from last night." Said Lovegood, like it was obvious. And Pansy supposed it was, if Lovegood was expecting her to stick around.

"Oh, of course," She teased. "Let me just go out in your godawful clothes in public." 

Lovegood gave a little noise that could have been annoyance or amusement, and threw the covers off them both, exposing Pansy's head to the light as well. She spluttered, making to bury herself in fabric again, but Lovegood picked up her wand and whispered something and the light pouring in through the windows dimmed. She stood naked in the middle of the room, proudly baring the lovebites clustered around her throat, her breasts and her thighs. Marks that Pansy had left.

"Suit yourself." She said, in her dreamy voice, as she crossed the room to a wardrobe with no doors and started sifting through it.

"How can you walk around naked when you don't have curtains?" She asked, watching as the sunlight made Lovegood's skin look like it was glowing. Pansy would never be able to do that in her own home. It'd be like wearing one of those guady flashing muggle signs just asking people to stare at her.

"The windows are charmed!" Lovegood said with a smile. "No one can see in unless I want them to, but I can see out all the time. I get to decide what the weather looks like, too."

"How did you manage that?" Pansy asked, but Lovegood tapped the side of her nose. "So right now, we're-?"

"I always have it looking sunny." Lovegood interrupted, but Pansy shook her head.

"No. I meant, are your charms in place? I don't want anybody staring at me."

"Yes, they're up. No one can see in, don't worry," Then, with a look that made Pansy flush, Lovegood swept her eyes up and down the bumps of Pansy's body under the blanket. "You don't have to hide."

"I'm not hiding." Pansy said, pulling the duvet up to her chin just to be contrary.

"I've already seen it." Said Lovegood, out of the blue, pulling a pair of knickers up over her legs. Pansy's good mood fell away, leaving behind an ugly, uncomfortable knot in her stomach. She started looking around on the floor for her clothes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, and Lovegood stopped to glance over at her, putting Pansy on display, even though she was still hidden under the duvet.

"I don't." Pansy repeated herself through grit teeth, and Lovegood frowned.

"I'm sorry," She said, her voice soft. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." Pansy said, mourning the lovely morning that she could have had. She leant over the side of the bed, grasping for her bag, suddenly too uncomfortable to get up and just grab it.

"Do you not like to talk about it?" Lovegood asked, not getting the fucking hint. Pansy managed to catch the zip of her bag and pulled it over to her and, completely ignoring Lovegood, rummaged through it for her wand.

One by one she accio'd her clothes to her until they formed a little pile in front of her. Her bra had been on a very strange floor lamp, carved into the shape of fairies climbing over each other. Lovegood said nothing, just watched.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay?" Lovegood asked, still stood leaning against her wardrobe with only a pair of knickers on.

"Sorry, I have stuff to do today." Pansy said flatly, though if Lovegood had asked five minutes ago she would have been completely free. Lovegood nodded. She was pouting, just a little, but Pansy ignored it. She wanted to go home suddenly, wanted to be where no one else was for a while.

Unfortunately, before that she had to get dressed, and Lovegood didn't seem inclined to leave or turn and give her any privacy, so Pansy grit her teeth and stood, letting the covers fall off her and pool onto the floor for Lovegood to pick up later. She could feel her eyes on her leg, and very deliberately didn't react.

She dressed as quickly as she could, wanting to be home as soon as possible. She didn't have time to do her hair or makeup so she'd just have to glamour herself later or something. By the time she was slipping her shoes on and getting up to leave, Lovegood had gone back to rummaging through her wardrobe, presumably so she wouldn't be staring at Pansy.

"Bye, then," Pansy said as her hand twisted the doorknob, because she didn't know what else to say. _Sorry this ended on such a bad note_ and _why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut_ seemed pretty inappropriate. She was about to leave when Lovegood grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer before Pansy could shake her off.

"Sorry," She said, soft and quiet. She pressed her lips to Pansy's cheek and Pansy kept her eyes on the door. "I really didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." Pansy said, as she wrenched her arm from Lovegood's grip and stomped out of the room.

\-----

It was only when the door slammed shut behind Pansy that she realised it was raining. Heavily. Everything was soaked, and the rain just kept falling. She hadn't been able to tell while she was in Lovegood's flat, probably because of those charmed fucking windows.

She wished she'd known beforehand, so she could have maybe transfigured herself a more suitable outfit. But as it stood, she'd have to walk around in clothes that she'd worn to go out drinking with her friends. She was wearing velvet, for fuck's sake. It was less a walk of shame and more a walk of stupidity.

Pansy would not, absolutely would not, go back upstairs and ask to be let back in. Apparating wasn't an option, she hadn't apparated since she was seventeen and plus, she didn't know where she was, so it wouldn't be smart.

There were cars parked on the sides of the pavement, which meant that there were muggles around, so Pansy ducked into the nearest alleyway and checked for any prying eyes, before she pulled out her wand and cast a quick umbrella charm around herself. It was already too late for it. Her hair was soaked through and she was pretty sure her lovely velvet cloak was ruined, but if she could keep herself from getting wetter, then she'd dry faster.

The best way for her to get home would be to use the floo. The only one close was the one in Lovegood's flat, however, which obviously wasn't an option. Though, maybe if she knew where she was she could figure it out from there. She'd rushed out of Lovegood's without asking, just assuming she'd be living in London somewhere. She didn't seem to be. Wherever Lovegood lived was a quaint little place, lots of cottages and flowerboxes. Maybe she was in the north, somewhere.

Pansy took a deep breath. She still wasn't used to dealing with muggles, but she couldn't exactly stay in an alleyway waiting for the rain to stop. She darted back out onto the street, glancing around for someone she could ask for help. There was a little group of children huddled under an umbrella together and giggling; and a few people, obviously on their way to work, in their uniforms and suits. At the opposite end of the street was a mother herding her kids into a car, and she looked stressed and haggard. Still, she was the closest, so Pansy set off toward her, cold water dripping down her back.

"Excuse me." Pansy said when she reached her, and the woman frowned, pushing the last of her shouting children into her car.

She made a strange, grumbling sound and looked Pansy up and down, one eyebrow raised. She spoke, but it was in a language Pansy didn't recognise.

Pansy tried her hardest to communicate with gestures and half-formed words, but it wasn't working. The longer it went on, the weirder the looks the woman gave her were, and the more her kids started laughing at them both.

"Sorry." Pansy muttered eventually, ducking away and hurrying off again while the woman shouted after her. It wasn't until she was a few streets away that she realised that all the road signs were in that same language, too.

\-----

Lovegood was a lot more gracious about having her door pounded on than Pansy thought she'd be. She looked Pansy up and down with a smile Pansy chose to ignore. Her hair was still dripping, though less cold, and her cloak was absolutely ruined. There were white water stains all over the front, and Pansy didn't even want to know what the back looked like. She hoped her mother's house elves could fix it, but there was only so much that even house elves could do.

"Can I use your fireplace?" Pansy asked immediately, before Lovegood could get a word in.

"I don't have any floo powder," Lovegood said, and giggled when Pansy groaned. "But you're welcome to come inside and dry off."

"I assume you're still willing to let me wear your clothes?" Pansy asked, and gestured to herself. Lovegood giggled again.

"Of course. You can look in my wardrobe and see if there's anything in there you'd like to wear."

"You're not worried about me stealing your stuff?" Pansy asked, and Lovegood shook her head, her curls flying about her face.

"The fairies will tell me if you take anything you're not supposed to." She said, and Pansy decided not to ask what that meant.

The windows in Lovegood's bedroom still only let in that fake, picturesque version of the view outside. Pansy couldn't hear the relentless pounding of the rain from in there.

As expected, Lovegood's wardrobe was crammed with clothes in a range of colours and styles and fabrics, with absolutely no coordination. Most of it was bright, happy colours, amidst a surprising amount of fishnet. Lovegood's style wasn't bad, per se, but unconventional. It looked good when she wore it, but Pansy couldn't see herself in any of Lovegood's clothes. She looked for something familiar and sleek and professional, but all she could find in that regard was one hideously orange button-up shirt with the sleeves cut off.

It took her far too long to find something decent to wear, but she ended up in a flowing white top that was far too loose for her to be truly comfortable in, and tight, bright yellow muggle jeans. They weren't great, but they covered the parts of her that needed covering, so she supposed they would do. She considered pilfering a pair of Lovegood's knickers, seeing as hers were wet with rainwater, but decided against it.

It was only after she was dressed that Pansy became aware that she was being watched. That strange floor lamp was right next to the wardrobe, and as Pansy looked closer she realised the fairies on it had opened their eyes and were looking at her. They giggled to each other when they noticed her noticing them.

"Hello." She said to the fairies, and they let out a chorus of joyous little shouts but didn't say anything back to her. More pixies than fairies, she supposed.

With a sigh, Pansy shrunk down and dried her sopping wet clothes and put them in a little corner of her bag, giving particular attention to her ruined cloak. She supposed it didn't matter if she creased it, given that she'd probably never wear it again.

The fairies were laughing at her as she left the room.

The first thing Pansy heard when she left Lovegood's bedroom was a man's voice from somewhere in the flat. She wondered if Lovegood had invited someone else over while she'd been gone, and, in that case, was Pansy interrupting? Though, the voice was tinny and strange-sounding. A floo call, maybe? But that didn't make much sense, considering Lovegood apparently didn't have the powder for it.

She made her way into the living room as quietly as she could, but Lovegood wasn't in there, so Pansy followed the sound into the kitchen, where it turned out there was no stranger at all. Instead, sitting on the kitchen worktop, sat a glowing square, with a man's face on it. He was talking, but it didn't seem to be to Lovegood.

"That doesn't suit you at all," Came Lovegood's soft voice. She laughed when Pansy whirled around to find her stood next to the stovetop, heating a beaten-up, brass kettle with her wand."Tea?"

"It's not my fault you have awful fashion sense." Pansy frowned. "And yes, please." She nodded at the glowing box, where the man was suddenly much farther away, and talking to a new person. "Who's that?"

"Oh, I have no idea," Lovegood said, her voice sounding particularly airy, as the kettle began screeching.

"Is this a muggle thing?" Pansy asked, moving closer to inspect it. She looked behind it, but there was only plastic and wires there.

"Yes," Lovegood said, taking her wand away from the kettle. It stopped making noise immediately. "It's called a television. I don't really know how to describe it. It's like a play, but it's happening far away from you. And you can turn it off if you want."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Lovegood said. "It was a present from a friend. It fills the silence. Feels like someone's here with me." Lovegood said. She was smiling, but Pansy winced. That sounded just a little pathetic.

"Don't you have any friends you could invite over?"

"Oh, yes," Lovegood said. "But mostly I go to them."

"Like last night?" Pansy asked. It had only been her, Draco and their closer friends at first. Blaise and Greg were late but when they did turn up they were drunk and they'd brought some stragglers with them. Lovegood had been one of them. It was awkward, but not unpleasant.

"Yes," Lovegood said with a wide smile. "I enjoyed last night a lot."

She slid a hot mug of tea in front of Pansy and Pansy, who was constantly thrown off by Lovegood's casual honesty, gripped it in her hands and blew on it, rather than speak.

"Do you have any clue when the rain will stop?" She asked, thinking about her big house with its many rooms, filled with clothes Pansy actually liked wearing.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed, picking up a strange little contraption with raised bumps all over it. She pointed it at the television and suddenly, the play changed.

"What are you doing?" Pansy asked.

"If I keep going, it'll tell me what the weather for today will be like." She said.

"No, it won't." Pansy said, an eyebrow raised.

"It will! It's done it before."

"Muggles cannot know what the weather will be like for the rest of the day." Pansy said. She knew muggle technology was advancing fast, but that just seemed ridiculous.

"They can! Watch!"

"Can't you just take the charms on the windows down?"

"Well," Lovegood started. "Yes. But we'll still have to wait to find out when the rain will stop."

Pansy didn't say anything to that, choosing instead to watch the flickering of the glowing light. Lovegood kept going, the thing in her hand clicking every time she pressed one of the buttons, until she came to a play with a man in a muggle suit standing in front of picture of what looked like Wales, covered with little storm clouds. Pansy groaned. She didn't need to be told what that meant, but Lovegood decided to explain it anyway.

"It looks like the rain will last all day," She said.

"Did we really floo to Wales?" Pansy asked, disbelieving. She didn't think it was possible to floo to a whole different country.

"Wales is a beautiful country." Said Lovegood, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure you don't have any spare floo powder?"

"I don't. I know where I can buy some, but we'll have to go out in the rain to get it."

"How far away is it?" Pansy asked, trying not to groan.

"Half an hour's walk. Though apparating takes no time at all."

Pansy felt her stomach turn, and she had to put the cup in her hands down so she wouldn't spill it.

"No, we can walk there. It's fine." She said, but Lovegood was giving her and uncomfortable, searching look.

"Did you splinch yourself?" She asked.

"Yes." Pansy said, suddenly finding the floor tiles in Lovegood's kitchen fascinating.

"How did that happen?"

Pansy considered just telling her to fuck off. But if Lovegood had no problem making her uncomfortable, then maybe Pansy would return the favour.

"Well, during the war, when me and my friends got kicked out of Hogwarts," She bit out. "We were in a bit of a rush to leave. As soon as we got past the wards, I grabbed hold of any of my friends who were close to me and apparated. But, well," Pansy let out a low huff. "Considering I was panicking and trying to side-along far too many people, I ended up with a mangled leg and Milicent ended up losing two fingers."

"And now you don't apparate?" Lovegood asked.

"And now I don't apparate."

Lovegood stared with her wide eyes, and Pansy thought that would be the end of it. But then Lovegood spoke again:

"I only have small scars," She said. "I have one behind my ear from hitting my head as a child. I fell off my windowsill, you see. I was trying to fly out the window."

Pansy didn'tsay anything, though her interest was piqued. If Lovegood thought she could just make up for bringing up Pansy's past by telling some stupid, insignificant story, she was dead wrong.

"My father told me about these little creatures. Zestplums, he called them. They were tiny little druid-like people who flew around and left behind a trail of purple sparkles. I liked the idea so much I wanted to go and live with them," She smiled. "I was crying and bleeding from the head when my father found me. He was so scared he told me he'd made them all up."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Pansy asked, voice softer than she'd wanted it to be.

"I think it's more significant if someone tells you something because they want to."

"Well, I didn't want to tell you about my scar." Pansy said.

"Yes, you did," Said Lovegood in her sing-song voice. "Otherwise you wouldn't have done it."

"I didn't!"

"If you say so."

"What made you move to Wales, of all places?" Pansy asked, just to change the subject.

"I want to live everywhere," Lovegood said, with a smile. "I've only been here a few weeks, but once you live somewhere for long enough, you'll start to figure out it's secrets." Then, with a rueful smile: "I get impatient before I ever find them, though."

"Impatient?" Pansy asked.

"There's never enough time. I want to do everything and see everything, but I don't want to have to wait around for it."

"Time to start on that immortality potion, then?" Pansy asked, teasing, but Lovegood screwed up her nose and shook her head.

"No. I don't want to be immortal. I find the fact that one day I'll be dead to be comforting," She said, her big eyes fixed on Pansy's face.

"You know, most people don't put that much thought into their mortality," Pansy said, one eyebrow raised, and Lovegood nodded like Pansy had just said something sage and wise instead of making fun of her.

"Death is scary," She said. "But you view it differently when you've been around it."

Pansy didn't have to ask what she was talking about. Everywhere she went, someone was always ready to remind her of her role in the war. How she was a coward, how she should be ashamed of herself.

"Would you have fought if you'd stayed?" Lovegood asked.

"Yes." Pansy lied, and Lovegood gave her a searchng look.

"Sorry," She said eventually. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, yeah. I constantly bring up sensitive topics in front of people I don't want to upset. When are we going for that floo powder?"

"We can go now, if you'd like." Lovegood said. She was almost-pouting the same way she'd been doing that morning, but Pansy didn't feel like comforting her. Instead, she left her untouched mug on the kitchen side and made her way to the door, not looking back to see if Lovegood was following.

"Ive only got one umbrella, sorry." Said Lovegood, picking up a tiny umbrella near the door.

"Great." Pansy said.

"Wait," Lovegood said as Pansy reached for the door handle. "You can borrow one of my coats."

"I don't want one of your coats." Pansy said, maybe just a little childishly.

"Your hair's still wet. I don't want to be responsible for you getting a cold." Lovegood replied, shoving an awful, bright pink coat into Pansy's chest so she was forced to hold onto it. But then she pulled out her wand and dried Pansy's hair for her anyway.

It was raining harder and colder than it had been when Pansy had tried going out the first time, but under the umbrella, none of it managed to hit her. There was a faint golden barrier around the edge of it that no rain or cold air was passing through. It was shimmering and beautiful and Pansy wondered just where Lovegood learned her charms from.

"Did you not have a good time with me, then?" Lovegood asked, wide eyes fixed on Pansy's face.

"Last night, you mean?" Pansy asked, reeling. She couldn't keep up with Lovegood.

"Yes. You seem so eager to leave. I'm just wondering if it was really that terrible." Her eyes had a glint to them, a teasing little glint, but Pansy found herself answering anyway.

"I did," She started. "Have a good time."

She expected Lovegood to stare at her like she'd been doing all day, but a devious little smile broke out on her face instead.

"Thought so," She said, and Pansy was the one who stared instead.

"I'm not leaving because of you," Pansy started, but it was a blatant lie. She was uncomfortable around Lovegood. She felt like she was expected to lay herself bare at Lovegood's whim. Pansy usually had to play games and talk in metaphors with the people around her, but Lovegood just said whatever she thought, and had no issue being unabashadley honest. It was jarring. And more than a little intruiging.

"Oh," Lovegood said. "Well, in that case, would you like to do it again?" She asked.

"Right now?" Pansy asked, so she didn't have to answer.

"I don't think so. We're in the middle of the street."

"Then-"

"I was asking whether you'd like to go on a real date."

Pansy looked over at Lovegood, frowning, and was met by Lovegood's full attention. They'd stopped walking, right in the middle of the street, and Pansy had barely noticed.

"I don't think that's a good idea," She said, sounding warier than she'd meant to.

"Why not?" Lovegood asked, but she didn't seem upset at all, her words curious and her eyes wide and earnest.

"I just don't do romance." Pansy lied, waving a hand. Lovegood could probably tell that that wasn't the truth, but Pansy didn't know what else to say to her. _You're too unpredictable. You make me feel like I've been cut open. All my secrets just come spilling out of my throat and it's too dangerous. But it's freeing, which is even scarier_ didn't seem like a good idea, somehow.

Pansy had never known Lovegood in school. She wondered if she'd always been like that. If she'd always been so terrifyingly honest.

"Ah. I see." Said Lovegood, and she started walking again.

Pansy didn't know what to say after that, and Lovegood didn't seem inclined to talk. She was almost-pouting again. All Pansy could hear was the pattering of raindrops on Lovegood's umbrella and the clack of her own heels on the pavement. The loud clap of her heels usually made Pansy feel tall and powerful, but then all it did was break the careful silence and irritate her. She had the irrational desire to take off her shoes and chuck them into the road.

"You seem agitated," Said Lovegood suddenly, and Pansy let out a dry laugh without meaning to.

"Well, you're agitating," She replied.

"How so?" Asked Lovegood, still half-pouting.

"Because you're-" Pansy started, and then stopped. It wasn't really Lovegood that she had a problem with. "You're weird." She settled on, halting when Lovegood gave her a look she'd never seen on her face before. She almost looked disgusted.

"That was quite the display of cowardice." She said, voice low and bitter.

"It's not my fault that you're a freak!" She shouted, the words slipping out without her meaning for them to.

"I've found if you want to understand someone, it's better to listen to what they have to say."

"You say everything that comes to your head. What else could you possibly have to say?"

"Why did you come home with me last night?" Lovegood asked. Disgust looked wrong on her, and it made Pansy regret everything she'd said.

"What?" She asked, that having been the last thing she'd expected to come from Lovegood's mouth. But Lovegood went on talking, ignoring Pansy entirely.

"Because you don't seem to like me that much. It seems to me like you're pretending for someone, which doesn't make sense. There's no one else but me here."

Pansy opened her mouth to say something, defend herself, throw more insults. But she looked at Lovegood's frown again and stopped herself.

Lovegood wanted honesty. She wanted to get out what she put in, but Pansy had never been one to take risks. She was out from under the umbrella, hadn't realised what Lovegood's magic felt like until it had been snatched away from her. Her hair was wet again. Pansy thought about waking up in Lovegood's room with the sun in her eyes, and about how Lovegood's hair had felt in her hands and took a breath.

"You're obviously very pretty," Pansy started. She didn't know how Lovegood took that. She didn't look up from the pavement. "You talk like you have all the answers, even though you don't. I don't know anyone else like you."

Pansy still didn't look up. She let the obvious go unsaid. Or, well, at least what she thought was obvious.

"And?" Lovegood prompted anyway.

"I enjoyed spending time with you and I didn't want it to end. So far, every minute with you has been a new experience." Pansy said all at once, like how fast she said it would diminish the sincerity, then she wouldn't have to deal with any actual emotion.

"Is that so?" Lovegood asked, and when Pansy looked over it seemed almost like she was pouting again. Then she shook her head, her blonde curls hitting her in the face.

"I like you too," She said with a sudden bright smile, and that was that. Pansy laughed, because Luna Lovegood was a ridiculous woman. She'd been overthinking it, and that realisation just made her laugh harder.

They didn't talk very much the rest of the way to the shop, except to make little comments to each other or share a giggle at people who'd been unprepared for the rain, not that Pansy had much ground to stand on there. The building loomed large when they finally got to it, and Pansy almost didn't want to go in.

"Were you serious about that date?" She asked, pushing the words out as fast as she could. Lovegood turned her wide eyes on her, surprised.

"Yes," She replied, with no other comment. She simply watched, waiting for whatever Pansy wanted to say.

"If you're still interested," Pansy started, throat dry suddenly. "I'd like to take you up on that offer."

Lovegood smiled, looking almost radiant surrounded by the grey, washed out street around her.

"I'd like that too." She said.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if you got this far down i'd just like to say thanks for reading! this is my first real published femslash fic so if you enjoyed it, please let me know! also i just prefer the idea of the slytherins being kicked out of hogwarts during the battle entirely tbh
> 
> (p.s. my tumblr is narcissa-milfoy if you're interested)


End file.
